


Trigun Drabbles

by TiggyMalvern



Category: Trigun
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime, heavily insinuated smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggyMalvern/pseuds/TiggyMalvern
Summary: Five drabbles. See the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a drabbler by nature, and it's safe to say none of these would have existed without the influence of the members of the Trigun 100 Bullets drabble community on LJ. All written between Nov 2004 and Feb 2005.

It isn't easy being around Vash.

The guy _encourages_ people to shoot at him. And whoever else happens to be there with him.

He has moods sometimes – dark ones coiled tight, with a look that hits Wolfwood's nerves like the low, rising note of a badly silenced exhaust, and for all the same reasons.

There are other times, though. The touch of hands, of lips, of skin and metal and sticky hair, when the movement and the breathing is all there is.

Those times – those times being with Vash is easy enough that he'll take the rest of it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Meryl let her moans rise higher as Milly's tongue skilfully circled her nipple, until finally she took a deep breath and cried out, heartfelt, "Ah! Dominique!"

There was a muffled squawk from the other side of the wall, followed an instant later by the sound of shattering glass.

Milly gasped in shock, blue eyes enormous. "They _do_ listen in!"

Meryl looked down at her sternly. "I told you!" Both women dissolved into giggles. "And that makes it your turn tomorrow night."

"Hmmm," Milly considered, as she returned most of her attention to Meryl's body. "I suppose I could try 'Lina'...."


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those hellish cocktail party deals, with everyone trying to make casual conversation with people they couldn't stand. Only worse.

It had been Legato's idea, of course. Something about the newly-assembled Gung-Ho-Guns bonding.

Midvalley dragged his eyes away from Dominique's obvious assets and looked quickly over some of the others in the circle. Chapel held possibilities, and so did the guy with the sword and the funny name. Ninelives was _way_ too disturbing. Zazie was almost worse.

He reached his hand cautiously into the bowl of keys and wondered why they hadn't just gone with the karaoke.


	4. Chapter 4

You need to be more adventurous!" Milly's smile was huge, and irresistible. "Every girl should try it once."

Meryl was dubious. "Do you even know how they work? You've never...."

"Of course I do! My big big brother showed me when I was thirteen."

Meryl stared, sure even Milly's highly irresponsible family shouldn't have been doing that. "He'll never let us touch it," she said firmly.

Milly just giggled. "He's asleep. If we're careful, he won't know."

Meryl sighed, knowing she'd lose. She always did.

"Come on! You have _no idea_ how much fun we can have on a motorbike!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written purely because it seemed to become a tradition in that community to involved Angelina in the smut challenges!


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we get to the angst part of the drabbles.

Holding Wolfwood always felt so good.

The weight of his body against him, the warmth of his breath, the impact of someone who didn't fear and wouldn't hate. Knowledge and ease seeping in through contact, from cloth, from sweat, from skin. Touching and accepted, unspoken, brief and rare and sweet.

Now as he holds Wolfwood, as those fingers tighten over his shoulder, the gun barrel against his neck hot from use, all he feels is the pain.

It's too fast, every moment, every time.

His hand slides from around his waist, low across his hip, and he lets him go.


End file.
